


肖恩•黑斯廷斯会杀了所有人——甚至那个香蕉

by Chasel_Unwanted



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Crack, M/M, WTF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasel_Unwanted/pseuds/Chasel_Unwanted
Summary: 肖恩受够了出血效应这个玩意，他不要再忍受这个了。至少，他要把露西和瑞贝卡也拖下水。





	肖恩•黑斯廷斯会杀了所有人——甚至那个香蕉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shaun Hastings Will Kill Everyone--Even the Banana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187320) by [sadlygrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlygrove/pseuds/sadlygrove). 



“这他妈的 **够了** ！我再也 _不_ 处理这个事了！”

瑞贝卡的手停了一下，她的勺子从嘴里掉出来了一点，一些吱嘎船长麦片滴到了碗里。“怎么了？”

露西没有停，她把她的报纸翻了一页，喝了一小口咖啡——一份奶油，两份糖。“我确定没事的。”

厨房那边的走廊尽头，传来一声巨响。

“……那听起来不像是‘没事’。”

“可能只是肖恩发现戴斯蒙又在他电脑上玩俄罗斯方块了，”露西呢喃道。因为某些原因，她在盯着报纸上的求职部分，她注意到了，于是匆忙地又翻了一页。“我们再在厨房里待一会，好吗？”

但厨房和露西所想的能不受影响的堡垒可差远了，因为肖恩过了一会就溜进来了。瑞贝卡发誓她能看见他头上的电闪雷鸣和积雨云。当然，他头像通常有这些，但这些看起来更像飓风和龙卷风。“你疯了吗，肖恩？”

“我，”他深呼吸了一下，冷静下来，“拒绝再一个人处理这事了。”

“处理什么？俄罗斯方块？听着，如果戴斯蒙超过了我的最高分，我也会生气，但一旦你赢了游戏，就只有一架火箭——”

“这完全不是我说的事。而且他 _没有_ 打破我的高分，”肖恩说，非常针对性地盯着露西，而露西面无表情地盯着报纸。“我受够了独自处理戴斯蒙的幻想之旅了，我们是一个 _团队 **。**_ ”他带着一丁点儿（读作：天杀的多）的讽刺意味说，“我们都该分享他在文艺复兴仙女模式的时候跟他打交道的任务。”

瑞贝卡茫然了。“你他妈的到底在说什么 _傻逼玩意儿_ ？”

“噢，所以你根本没有告诉她，露西。”肖恩冷笑道。

“你明确告诉我不要，”她小声说，嘴角拉起一个微笑。“因为你的骄傲和自尊，诸如此类的东西。”

“告诉我什么？向上帝发誓，如果你们俩在准备一个聚会或者什么的而我没被邀请——”

“一个聚会？那听起来是个好主意，罗莎！”

那是谁的声音？是她把iTunes上的国家广播电台还开着吗？瑞贝卡转过头看了一眼。但这个声音听起来特别像——“戴斯蒙？你这装出来的口音是怎么回事？”

桌子对面，露西突然被她的咖啡呛到了。

“噢，真棒，棒极了！”肖恩转向冰箱，专注于他的早餐。“贵宾到场了！”

“宝拉，你没事吧？”戴斯蒙飞快地走向露西，在她恢复正常呼吸的同时拍着她的背。“我还以为你已经习惯吞咽了。”他揶揄地笑着说。

瑞贝卡感觉她的下巴掉到了地上。

“谢谢。”露西小声说，脸红着把她剩下的咖啡推到了一边。

“怎 么 回 事。”瑞贝卡在肖恩的坏笑，露西的鬼脸和戴斯蒙完全不无辜的微笑直接来回看着。“这是什么，我甚至不——”

“现在，宝拉，关于你上星期给我的那瓶毒药——”

周身环绕着胜利的气息，肖恩坐上了瑞贝卡旁边的那把椅子。“所以露西真的没告诉你流血效应的这个灾难副作用？”

“什么，这就是戴斯变得比高礼帽里的花生还要皮的副作用？”

肖恩把头歪向了一边。

“你知道，种植园主的坚果——别在意，这是什么回事？”

“他以为他是艾吉奥。”肖恩用鼻子哼着说，从他拿的一碗水果里选了一根香蕉。“这一般要持续几个小时，戴斯蒙在之后几乎想不起来。”

“这种情况有多久了？！”

“几个月了；我很惊讶你竟然没有注意到，”他嘟囔着，剥开香蕉咬了一小口。“露西告诉我我们应该顺其自然，不然我们会把戴斯蒙的小脑子搅得更乱的。”

“所以他觉得露西是宝拉——”瑞贝卡看了一眼桌子对面窘迫地配合戴斯蒙假装自己是个意大利性感女神的女人；在那种情况下，她该多笑笑。“而且我是……罗莎？”

“听起来是这样的，”肖恩嚼着香蕉说。

“我受宠若惊，他觉得我的胸有那么大。”

“别这样，你的胸没那么大。”

“好吧，混蛋，那戴斯蒙觉得你是谁？”

那天大概不适合呼吸，肖恩没回答，被他的香蕉呛住了。

“莱昂纳多，”一个口音很重的声音传来。“你没事吧？”

瑞贝卡的下巴在一天中第二次砸到了地上。“他觉得你是莱昂纳多？！但你是这么个混蛋，你根本不像——”

带着几乎融成实质的优雅，戴斯蒙突然挤到了他们中间，在肖恩背上画着圈圈。“亲爱的，”他带着一种坏笑说，让瑞贝卡想起她在那些俗气的色情电影里面看到的那些，“我从没想到这样的小东西会出其不意地打败你可爱的喉咙。”

香蕉掉到了地上，和瑞贝卡的下巴一起——又一次。“我 的 天 哪。”

“我会杀了这房间里所有人，我向上帝发誓，”肖恩嘟囔道，眼睛里浮起了危险光芒。“甚至是香蕉。”

瑞贝卡快速地拖走了她的椅子。

“现在，罗莎，如果你和莱昂纳多调情完了，”戴斯蒙笑着说，“我们该走了。”

“呃，我不是在调情——”

“把你的手从我身上拿开，你这个大号混蛋！”

瑞贝卡看着恐惧浮上肖恩的脸，他被戴斯蒙从椅子上抱了起来，扛在了肩上——该死的，他的体能训练有起作用，瑞贝卡挑了挑眉毛想到。这几乎是浪漫的——就像新郎抱起了新娘——如果肖恩没有怨念地盯着瑞贝卡，告诉她他知道她在想什么，而且他一有机会就要把她的生活变成地狱的话。

“宝拉，我亲爱的，你现在有空闲的房间，是吗？”

“我的天哪。”瑞贝卡突然明白了。“拜托，拜托不要去我房间附近。”

“ **露西** ！你不可能容忍——”

“我会为你的麻烦付一大笔钱，宝拉，”戴斯蒙眨了眨眼睛说。

露西在肖恩和戴斯蒙之间看了看“有，走廊尽头，左边。”

 

“露西！你——！我向上帝发誓！”

“谢谢，”戴斯蒙说，把手伸进口袋，拿出了一枚五分钱银币和一个瓶盖。“给你一些威尼斯金币。”

露西戳了戳瓶盖“谢……谢”

“ **你们都见鬼去吧** ！”

戴斯蒙拍了拍肖恩，走出了厨房，而肖恩愤怒地用拳头打着他的背。“拜拜！”

“ **你在我心里已经死了，露西！已经死了！** ”

走廊尽头那扇门啪地关上的声音在屋子里回荡。

瑞贝卡推开她那碗湿漉漉的嘎吱船长麦片，突然没了胃口。“那真的是个好主意吗？我知道肖恩很久以前就开始被睡了，但是——”

“他们没事的。”

“你为什么这么确定？”

露西对她笑了笑，然后给自己倒了一杯新的咖啡。“历史上，莱昂纳多一般在上面。”

在桌子底下，瑞贝卡的脚碰到了那根香蕉，她把她踢到了她能够到的最远的地方。


End file.
